


Clarity

by klutzy_girl



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Bickering, F/M, Families of Choice, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Spoilers up toBest Self. When they nearly die again in the real Bad Place, Chidi finally figures out his feelings for Eleanor.





	Clarity

After they almost got caught - and somehow nearly killed again (nobody could quite figure out the logistics on that one, except Michael and he refused to tell them) - the grinding in Chidi’s head screeched to a halt. “I’m in love with Eleanor,” he said in a daze to Jason.

Jason gave him a thumbs up and grinned. “Awesome! Aren’t you two already together and head over heels, though?” he asked, clearly confused.

Chidi sighed. “Never mind. Why am I even talking to you about this?” He needed to pull Eleanor aside as soon as possible and tell her that her feelings were reciprocated. 

“Hurtful!” Jason protested.

“Sorry. I like you and everything but I need to talk to Eleanor.” Preferably before they nearly got killed again and/or made it to the actual Good Place. 

“Good luck!” Jason called as he slowed down and waited for Tahani to join him so he could talk to her instead of Chidi.

“Thanks!” Chidi waved at him and then jogged to Eleanor’s side, thankful that Michael was far enough ahead that he likely wouldn’t be able to hear them.

Eleanor side-eyed him. “What’s up?” she asked him.

He stuttered for a few seconds as he struggled to find his courage. “Weird how we almost died again, right? What was up with that?” And what was wrong with him? Why couldn’t he just admit how he felt without stalling?

She gave him a strange long. “Something going on in that brain of yours?” she guessed.

“Yes. And I really need to talk to you about it.”

Eleanor slowed to a stop and he quickly followed suit. “What is it?” 

Chidi laughed nervously. “You know how you told me how you felt the other day and I went into an explanation of how my brain works?” 

Her heart skipped a beat (and seriously, how was that possible?) and she nodded. “Yeah. What about it?”

He looked down at the ground, ignoring Michael asking Tahani and Jason what was going on. “Well, we nearly almost died today … again for some reason. Seriously, how does this work? Never mind, don’t answer that - I’m getting off track. Eleanor, this near death experience gave me some clarity about my feelings for you.”

She grinned at him and waited for the response she desperately hoped was coming. “And what are your feelings for me, Chidi?” 

“Just tell her already!” Tahani (quietly) called from a few feet behind them, hoping none of them would get caught now that they were at a standstill.

“Just do it!” echoed Jason.

“We believe in you!” Michael whispered.

“Shut up!” Chidi hissed at them, turning back around to face them. He then turned back towards Eleanor and smiled at her. “Eleanor, the grinding in my head comes to a halt now when I think about you. I am so deeply in love with you that it scares me sometimes.”

“We should play _Savage Garden_ ,” Jason suggested.

“That’s a fantastic idea,” Tahani agreed.

“Isn’t this when you’re supposed to kiss? It’s still so gross,” Michael complained.

Ignoring them all, Eleanor leaned up and kissed Chidi. “I’m in love with you too, nerd. You’ve taught me so much about ethics, which is pretty annoying, but hey, you’re a fantastic teacher. And I can’t wait to learn more about you.”

“In bed,” chimed in a laughing Jason.

Chidi kissed her again and ignored Michael’s groans of protest. “I’m happy for you both but do you really have to keep doing that? It’s disgusting.”

“Let them have their moment. But we really should hurry up so we don’t get caught,” a worried Tahani pointed out. 

Grabbing hands, the newly reunited couple started walking again. “We are going to get you back for the eavesdropping,” Eleanor warned them.

“But you’re the ones who told each other how you felt in public,” pointed out Michael.

“Yeah, get a room.” Jason ducked when Eleanor threw something back at him.

They still had a ways to go until they got to the Good Place but Eleanor and Chidi were the happiest they had been in a while. And they’d be even more thrilled once their memories of all the other reboots returned.


End file.
